Twilight Forest Enemies
Twilight Forest Enemies These foes await you in the Twilight Forest: including boss monsters Redcap Goblin/Redcap Sapper These giggling miners are found within the hollow hills that dot the landscape. There are two varieties, the common Redcap Goblin and the rarer Redcap Sapper found in large hollow hills. Redcap Goblins have a chance of dropping iron boots, their iron pick, and the Maze Map Focus- important for maze maps and the Uncrafting Table. Redcap Sappers use an ironwoodpick and ironwood boots and have a chance to drop these upon death. More importantly, this variety is able to place TnT blocks near the player and ignite them, making them a subtle threat to watch for. Kobold Kobolds are small blue creatures with large ears. They are commonly found in any subterranean caves throughout the Twilight Forest. These creatures come in packs and will attack on sight. Killing one in the pack will panic the rest of the pack and they will run away for a few moments. They drop Gold Nuggets and Wheat when killed. Wraith Wraiths are dark transparent flying creatures wearing a gold crown. If you kill a wraith it will drop glowstone dust.They can be found in large hollow hills. Their behaviour seems to suggest they ignore the player, preferring to float about at will, however any physical contact will result in damage. Skeletal Druid They attack with glittering spells that poison living creatures and has a chance of turning the blocks it hits into leaves. Killing a skeletal druid will often give you a golden hoe. They can be found in ruined houses, or underneath the Dark Forest Swarm Spider These spiders are smaller than a cave spider. They have 2 hearts and can be killed instantly with nearly any weapon. They consistently fail to deal much damage, doing less than half a heart; but these spiders spawn in large packs, proving dangerous if you lack proper equipment. They can be found in hedge mazes, lich towers, and hollow hills. Hedge Spider These spiders are much like the spiders in the overworld, however they do have a chance of poison, their own green skin, and only spawn in brightly lit hedge mazes and Lich castles in a spawner by chance. Mosquito Swarm These annoying bugs spawn in the swamps of Twilight Forest. Their attack leaves the target with a hungering disease. They make a distinct whine, and a chance of dropping shards of minium. Minotaur If you have studied mythology at all, you probably know what a minotaur is: a giant bull-headed man that charges at you. Not in Twilight Forest! They don't just charge at you, they charge at you with Minotaur axes! On death, they will rarely drop their Minotaur axe as well as several "Raw Meef"- the minotaur equivalent of beef. These creatures populate the mysterious Labyrinths beneath the Twilight Forest surface. They can be heard grunting and running about, ready to attack any explorer that enters their dark home. Death Tome These are books that float in staircases and libraries of Lich Towers and Dark Towers. They attack you with a projectile that slows the target it hits. Death Tomes can lose pages when struck and yield papers and a book on its death. They will rarely drop a Magic Map Focus. Beetles Various large beetles live in the darkest hollow hills and labyrinth depths. All of them scitter and sound like the regular spider, making them difficult to identify unless seen. The Slime Beetle is a large green beetle with a bulbous abdomen. It is able to launch a slimeball projectile at the player with great accuracy, making them a long-range foe. They predicatably drop slimeballs upon death. The Fire Beetle is a red and yellow striped beetle like a giant ladybug. It will attack with a medium-range fire-breath attack that will set the player ablaze. They drop gunpowder upon death. The Pincher Beetle is an orange beetle with black spots, and sports an immense set of jaws. They attack by charging at the player, clasping them in its jaws, and rapidly scurrying backwards. The initial attack does not deal a lot of damage, however it's backward momentum is capable of sending the player off a cliff or into a horde of monsters. Once caught the player will be completely unable to move. The Pincher Beetle will not release the player until it is killed, and takes about four hits with an unenchanted diamond sword. Maze Slime These blue gelatinous cubes are unique to the labyrinths. They spawn in various sizes, the largest one taking up the entire corridor. They drop slimeballs and rarely drop Charms of Keeping upon death, and seem to behave exactly like the regular slime of the overworld. Category:Twilight Forest